


【撒隆】困兽之斗

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 黑撒x隆。蓝撒x隆。





	1. Chapter 1

黑暗的世界里充斥着浓浓的血腥味。

加隆坐在一张铁椅子上，听见不知哪个角落里传来滴水的声音。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

他头痛得厉害，呼吸急促不稳。  
这不是他第一次被逮捕，甚至不是第一次被刑囚，但是，这事情绝不会因为经历过很多次而变得愉快。  
他的身上全是湿的，从最里面的背心到中间的衬衫再到外面的制服，每件衣服都在淌水。  
脸上也都是水。  
水珠顺着他的头发往下滴，滑过额头和脸颊，流到脖子上。  
濡湿的感觉让他异常烦躁。  
他想抬手抹一把脸上的水，可惜做不到。  
双手手腕上都有皮带和金属扣，脚踝上也一样。  
他被牢牢固定在这张铁椅子上，动弹不得。像一只被粘在了蛛网上的小飞虫。  
胃里翻江倒海的难受，一阵一阵地想要干呕，可他还是觉得渴。  
见鬼。他竟然还是觉得渴。

房间里寂静得像坟墓一样，只能听到某个墙角里的滴水声。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

空气里有股难闻的霉味，湿度极大，粘粘糊糊地贴在皮肤上，让人呼吸困难。  
就像是他的脸上还盖着那一层层薄薄的湿布，有人正把冰水一点点地往上浇。  
肺部剧烈地疼痛，缺氧引起强烈的窒息感，他的手指狠狠抠住了身下的木板，有木刺戳破右手中指指腹，椭圆形的血珠争先恐后地涌出伤口，染红了一小片木头。

他觉不出疼痛。久经训练的大脑果断地开启了保护机制，他丧失了意识。

有人把蒙在他脸上的湿布移开，视线始终没离开过他的脸。  
他们头顶的天花板上挂着一个带金属灯罩的白灯泡，电线很长，灯泡底端几乎要触到他的额头。灯光明亮得刺眼，却又那么冰冷无情。  
他的脸在这样的光线里显得更苍白，看上去连一点血色也没有。  
他像是在做噩梦，梦里或许也同样在忍受着水刑的折磨，他的呼吸节奏越来越混乱，双手无意识地不断握紧。  
刑讯者就是在这时候发现他的指尖在不停地流血。

“加隆，”他立刻打开束缚他右手腕的镣铐，像是要给他戴上戒指似的，轻轻执起他的手，“你受伤了。”  
那个昏迷之中的人当然没有任何回应。  
于是他的刑讯者舔吻上他的指尖，温柔地含住那个流血的伤口。  
新鲜的血液有种腥咸的味道，附带着微微的铁锈气息。他用牙齿摩挲他的指腹，皮肤的触感竟然意外的柔软。

很好，血不再流了。

他认真地打量着被固定在水刑架上的加隆，想象着他以同样的姿势躺在属于他们的大床上，制服的扣子没有系，里面的衬衫和背心都是湿漉漉的，从大开的领口能看见形状优美的锁骨和肌肉紧实的胸膛。  
加隆。  
他叹息般叫了一声他的名字。  
当然还是得不到回应。

他抬起手腕来看了看表。  
来自瑞士的限量款手表，钢蓝色的外壳，全透视表盘，能看见每一个极富质感的金属齿轮，紧密咬合，一丝不苟地运转着。  
它从不出错。他也一样。

你看，他吻了吻加隆的额头，我还戴着它，你送我的礼物，记得吗？

冷冰冰的白光照在带夜光功能的指针上，他已经和他相处了三小时二十一分四十六秒。

我们有多长时间没有这样在一起了？  
而且这次没有吵架，真是难得啊。  
他的嘴角似乎露出了微笑，只是暗蓝色的眼睛里一点儿笑意也没有。  
他从口袋里掏出打火机，点燃了一支烟，氤氲的烟雾里，他近乎贪婪地盯着昏迷不醒的加隆。  
亲爱的，他动作优雅地吐出烟圈，你安静起来的模样可真迷人。

那支烟燃尽了，他最后看了一眼加隆，走到左边墙角。有部电话机嵌在墙面上。他摘下话筒：  
“暂时先到这里。”他平静地下着命令，“把他关进第28号单人囚室，两小时后继续。”

很快就有四个穿黑色军服的士兵进来，动作迅速地将加隆从水刑架上抬下来。  
他看着他仰躺在简易担架上一动不动。不知道是哪个人碰到了灯泡，它现在大幅度地晃来晃去。加隆的脸上不时掠过一片片阴影。  
他看着他的手腕和脚踝上留下的捆绑痕迹……一道道暗紫红色的血痕，那颜色就像即将开败的玫瑰。  
该死，他刚才把金属卡扣勒得太紧了……  
“等等。”他沉声说。  
四个士兵抬着担架，直挺挺地站住不动。

他走到加隆跟前，俯身吻在他苍白的嘴唇上。接着，他从自己腕上褪下那只手表，动作轻柔地扣在加隆的手腕上。  
“去吧。”他说，“把椅子上的卡扣调松一点。”  
士兵们整齐划一地挺了挺后背，以代替服从命令的军礼，然后无声地离开了刑讯室。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

水沿着刑架往下淌，一滴滴落在地上，落进旁边的桶里。  
溅起一圈一圈的微细涟漪。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

加隆剧烈地咳嗽起来，像是终于意识到他此时可以自由地呼吸。  
带着霉味的潮湿空气混着灰尘冲进他的肺里。他大口大口喘息，只觉得头晕目眩。  
然后他看到手腕上的表，夜光指针告诉他，此刻是清晨五点三十分。  
太阳应该已经出来了，可他周围仍然是一片压抑的漆黑。  
他的喉咙疼得像是有人用钝刀子在割，浑身湿透，却干渴得马上就要烧起来了。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

那滴水的声音快把他逼疯了。

快六点的时候囚室的门终于开了。  
他安静地坐在黑暗之中。看不见人，只能听到有脚步声朝他接近。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

“你醒了，亲爱的加隆。”来人好整以暇地跟他打招呼。  
“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他的声音低沉，其间隐藏着暧昧不明的情绪。  
“我也很高兴再见到你。”来人并不以为忤，自顾自地说道。  
“……把它拿走。”沉默了片刻之后，加隆重新开口说话，他的嗓音嘶哑不堪。  
“什么？”那个人就站在他身边，伸出手轻轻抚摸着他湿透的头发，“那根稍微有点漏水的管子吗？科学杂志上说，这类声音有助于改善睡眠……所以我特地为你选了这间屋子……”  
“你他妈的闭嘴！”加隆几乎在咬牙切齿，听起来马上就要一跃而起，一口咬断面前这个人的脖子。  
“看到你还是这么充满活力，我很欣慰。”那个人的手按在了他的后颈上，这举动本身颇具威胁意味，然而他并没有觉得疼痛或是更多的压力。  
“别动。”来人说，然后有什么东西凑近他的唇边。他惊讶于在这片伸手不见五指的黑暗里，对方竟然那么轻松地完成了这个动作。  
他的嘴唇触到了凉冰冰的瓷质杯沿。  
“你不是渴了么，加隆。”那个人在他耳边柔声说，“或者说，你想我更直接一点？”

他立刻回想起他们之间的无数个吻，有的带着优质葡萄酒的香气，有的染上了烟草味道，有的则是甜腻的果汁软糖。  
他就着那个人小心倾出的弧度，小口地啜着杯子里的水。  
沁凉的感觉滋润着他的喉咙，这片让人绝望的黑暗突然增添了几分静谧美好的氛围。  
“撒加……”他终于轻声唤出那个人的名字。  
然而下一秒，当他习惯性地抬起手想去触摸对方的时候，手腕上立刻传来的钝痛提醒了他目前的处境。  
加隆偏过头去。

“你要杀了我吗，撒加？”他喃喃问道，“你一定很想杀了我吧？”  
“自从你想方设法和我作对开始，我时时刻刻都在想这件事，亲爱的加隆。”黑暗之中，他的爱人毫不掩饰地回答，即便如此残酷的真实，在他讲来也如同缱绻缠绵间的情话。  
“那还在等什么？”他冷笑着问。  
“在等你回心转意啊，亲爱的。”撒加微凉的手指触碰到他的唇角，“虽然听起来很可笑，但我真的始终心存希望。”  
指尖准确地描摹出他的唇线，加隆几乎要浑身战栗起来。  
“够了！”他陡然提高声音，明知这样并不能阻止对方。  
没人能阻止撒加。  
就连他自己都不能。

加隆紧紧闭上眼睛。  
“我们都不会回头。”他竭尽全力才稳住声线，不让撒加听出一丝颤抖。  
“我知道。”撒加在他耳边叹息着说，“所以，我已经决定不再做那样的奢求了。”  
下一秒，是瓷质杯子落在地上的脆响。

“加隆，”低沉的呼唤贴着他的耳畔，“你永远想象不出我有多么爱你。有时候我真想就这么把你留下来，哪怕只是一天，甚至一个小时……为此任何方法我都可以去尝试……”

尖锐的利器深深划开他的手腕，加隆发出一声低低的痛呼。  
温热的液体从腕脉上的伤口里疯狂涌出，混合着墙角滴水的声音。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

“可我知道你不会再留下。我们都一错再错，事到如今，再也没有机会去弥补什么了。”撒加淡淡地说完，温柔地捧起加隆的脸，吻上他的嘴唇。  
这个吻熟悉得如同过往，却又陌生得如同未来。他们之间的一切，都开始也结束在这个吻里了。

撒加转过身去。

“永别了，加隆。”

“……”

滴答，滴答，滴答。

他的掌心里攥着那块异常锋利的瓷片，慢慢地将它调整到合适的角度。  
固定着右手腕的卡扣似乎略微松一些……  
再稍转动一点点，应该就能切割到捆住手腕的皮带……  
在他的血全部流干之前……  
他还有机会。

黑暗之中，他听见囚室的门落了锁。  
血仍在往外涌，痛感也在不断扩大。

滴答，滴答，滴答……

得到手下士兵的报告，撒加再次来到第28号囚室。  
这一次他按下了门口墙上的开关，同样冰冷的白光照亮这个逼仄狭窄的房间。  
遍地暗红色的血迹……  
然而空无一人。

那张铁椅子上放着他的手表，钢蓝色的外壳反射出微微寒光。  
囚室门正对着的墙上，留着鲜血写下的告别语：  
再会，哥哥……


	2. Chapter 2

1.

遍地已经干涸的血迹。触目惊心。  
他坐在那张铁椅子上，又点了一支烟。  
那个角落里仍然有水声。

滴答。滴答。滴答。

这声音起初听来规律至极，听久了就变成可怕的单调，它不依不饶，始终停留在那里，像是执着地要把人逼疯。  
除了刑讯时间之外，加隆一直被关在这里。  
他紧皱起眉，深深地吸了一口烟。  
辛辣的味道呛得他轻轻地咳嗽。

【他最讨厌烟味。】  
我怎么不知道？  
【你当然不知道。】  
你这是在嘲笑我吗？！  
【你以为是什么？】  
有这样耍嘴皮子的工夫，还不如好好想一想，他到底去了哪里。你以为把瓷片留下就能救他？看看你脚下踩着的这些血吧！你觉得他还能撑多久？  
【至少我成功过。不止一次。这次，也一样。我做到了想做的事。而他……会顺利地离开。】  
离开！ ……真是可笑！你以为……我还会让他离开？！

狂笑声中，他突然拔出腰间的配枪。子弹穿透墙上的开关，第28号囚室里瞬间陷入一片漆黑。唯一光源只剩下他指间的那支烟。橙红色的火光在黑暗中沉默地燃烧。

【你这是在嫉妒我？】  
住口！  
【事到如今，你终于忍不下去了么？】  
……没错！我要他死！如果不是你，他现在已经是个死人！  
【只可惜，你有多想杀他，我就有多想让他活下去。你看，这次又是我赢了……还记得他留下的那句话吧？要不要我再重复一遍给你听？】  
…… “再会” ……他居然敢这么说……  
【你漏掉了最重要的结尾。在我的记忆里……他可从来没叫过你一声“哥哥”。】  
那又怎样！我是他的爱人！唯一的爱人！  
【真是愚蠢！你以为我是他的什么？这些从来都不是矛盾更不是阻碍。我始终深爱着他。我对他的爱永远比你那狭隘的自作多情复杂百倍也纯粹百倍。我爱他，无关任何身份，也无需任何强迫，他心甘情愿地为我而……】  
……你给我住口！！！  
【这么快就恼羞成怒了么？你真可悲。我说过，他会离开。以前的每一次都是。这一次，也一样。】  
他去了哪里？你告诉我！他到底会去哪里？！

冰冷的枪管抵住他的太阳穴，死亡的寒气在黑暗里疯狂地蔓延开来。

【如果你敢……那就开枪好了。】

“长官……”有士兵站在囚室门口，唯唯诺诺地轻唤。  
“……什么事？” 他把配枪插回枪套，按住跳痛的太阳穴，不耐烦地问。  
“……派出去的人已经都回来了……您指示的地方……都搜遍了……”  
“结果呢？”他截断对方的话，径直走到门前。黑暗之中，他的眸里像是燃着焚天的烈焰。  
“……没……没有。哪里都没搜到……那个逃走的人犯。” 士兵嗫嚅着答。  
“……滚。” 他咬牙切齿地从唇缝间吐出一个字。

遥远的天际，逐渐累积起层叠的黑云，隐约响起沉沉的雷声。  
有风乍起，吹动树梢上的叶子。

他站在院子里，制服的扣子没有系，任凭暴雨将至前的冷风吹透胸膛。

加隆，你到底去了哪里？！

这次持续的时间是三天三夜。  
最近一次刑讯，三小时二十一分四十六秒。  
他的睡眠时间总计不足十小时。  
他应该早就已经筋疲力尽了。  
现场的血量至少有700cc……那道伤口的深度他再清楚不过，必须立即缝合，不可能单凭按压止血。  
他应该嘴唇发白，浑身冷汗，四肢无力，呼吸急促……  
这样的他能走多远？！  
这样的他又为什么要走？！

“再会，哥哥”

你还真是能驾轻就熟地惹怒我啊！  
加隆……

“你不是我哥。”尚是青涩少年的他歪着头说，语气笃定至极。  
“你怎么能肯定？”他有些气不过。  
“……无论我在哪里，他都能找到我。而你……永远都猜不到。”

……我真的……永远都猜不到么？

 

2.

加隆躺在床上。  
很硬的木板床，没有床垫，只铺着两层薄薄的被子。  
枕头倒还算舒服，里面装的不是羽绒或棉花之类，而是东方的茶叶，淡淡的清香中还混着些许普罗旺斯薰衣草的味道。  
这混合的味道很熟悉……  
然而他已经疲惫得无力再去回想。

那块瓷片留下的伤口很深。虽然他已经裹紧手腕，近心端也加了止血带，可鲜血仍然源源不断地渗出来，带走他的体温和精力。  
加隆浑身发抖，脉搏跳得飞快，额角落下的冷汗迅速地打湿了蓝白条纹的枕巾。

他其实只想稍微休息片刻……毕竟这里实在太过危险。然而刚刚躺下他就失去了意识。不知过了多久，顽强的意志力将他从昏迷状态中拉了回来。他侧过脸，看见右腕伤处渗出的血浸透了临时包扎用的布条，甚至已经染红了一小片床单。

加隆强撑着起身，立刻觉得头晕目眩，眼前一黑便摔回枕上。他歇了几秒钟，又试了一次，这次成功地下了床。他跌跌撞撞走到屋子中间，左手扶着桌子稍作喘息。周围的一切越来越模糊，耳边仿佛响起呼啸而过的风声。  
口渴得厉害，喉咙里像着了火。越发浓重的黑蒙之中，他隐约看见桌上放着的凉水杯……  
左手需要支撑着整个身体的重量，于是他只能用受伤的右手去倒水……朦胧中似乎的确有水声落入杯子，可他根本看不清自己到底倒了多少水出来，只能努力坚持到腕伤无法再承受的程度。  
加隆颤抖着手去拿水杯，那杯子里的水量还是超出了他的预判。腕部传来一阵剧烈的抽痛，他差点就把杯子摔碎在地上。  
他竭尽全力稳住发抖的手，慢慢地把杯子凑近唇边。冰冷的液体流入喉咙，微微化解失血过多带来的极度干渴。  
他只勉强喝下半杯水，伤处便痛得无法再继续忍受，杯子从掌心里滑落到地上，碎裂的声响听来遥远得如在天际。

加隆倒下的时候，额头磕到了桌角，一丝鲜血流过眼睑，眼前的一切更加晦暗。  
他躺在冷冰冰的水泥地面上，连动一动手指的力气都失去了。  
这次我大概真的会死……  
他这样想着，无力地闭上了眼睛。周围的世界陷入死寂。他觉得自己像是落入了冬雪覆盖的冰湖里，身体正慢慢地向湖底坠落。刺骨的寒冷包裹住他，强烈的疼痛感穿梭在每一条神经回路里，转瞬之间便消失殆尽，只剩下无法摆脱的疲倦和麻木。  
哥哥……  
他无声地呼唤，身体开始微微痉挛。

令人窒息的黑暗里，他仿佛看到那张熟悉的面容，以及那人嘴角上宠溺的笑意。

“加隆。”彻底丧失意识之前，他听到有人在叫他的名字。  
温暖的掌心轻轻覆在他的额头。

哥哥……

他想说话，却无法发出任何声音。  
他想最后再看一看他的脸，却没有力气睁开眼睛。  
有人抱起他放在床上，轻吻他苍白失血的嘴唇。  
他沉入无尽的黑暗。

 

3.

与他现在所承受的痛苦相比，针刺的感觉简直微不足道。  
可他还是因此而醒了过来。

尖利的针头刺入血管，冰冷的药液在全身游走。  
他不停地打颤，牙齿发出磕碰的声音。

“很冷吗？”有人轻声地问。随之而来的是又一条柔软暖和的被子。  
“……是你……” 加隆翕动着嘴唇。  
“当然是我。”那人眯起眼睛看着他，“你以为会是谁？……唉，我早该想到的。你的身体分明就已经到了极限，根本不可能逃得掉。”

他俯下身来，拨开加隆有些汗湿的额发。  
“所以，最危险的地方，也就是最安全的地方。”  
眼中闪过一抹异样的赞叹。  
“……你还真是大胆啊。”  
修长的手指拈起闪亮的银针：“对颜色有要求么，亲爱的加隆？”  
“……不要黑色……” 他嘶哑着声音回答。  
“呵，都到这个地步了，居然还在跟我赌气？”熟练地穿针引线，“那我用深蓝色好不好？你最喜欢的，大海的颜色。”

缝合针触到了手腕上的皮肤。

“我知道麻药还没开始起效。”那个人在他耳边冷声道，“可我们都不能再等了。”

那种疼痛与刑讯时遭受的痛苦截然不同。  
它是冗长的，拉扯般的，酸胀的钝痛。  
针尖刺穿皮肤，缝合线带入又带出，那古怪的感觉，如同一场白日的梦魇。  
他勉强地半睁开眼睛，看见那个人认真的动作。娴熟至极，冷酷无情。

面容那么熟悉，神情却那么陌生。  
他深爱着的人……就好像彻底失去了灵魂。  
他忽然怕得要发抖，即便感觉死亡近在咫尺，他也不曾这样怕过。  
恍惚间觉得，自己将要永远失去他了……

眼皮越发沉重，痛楚渐渐减轻，他知道最初注射的那一剂麻药终于开始起效。  
“……撒加……” 他用仅存的清明意识轻声说， “让我见他……”  
他用尽最后的力气，抬起左手抓住那人的衣袖，声音低得几乎听不清，是他此前从未有过的脆弱和无助：“……求求你……”

缝合的动作迟滞了一秒。

 

4.

“唔……”加隆发出一声低低的呻吟，再次清醒过来。他仍然躺在那张床上，身上也还是那条虽然轻薄却很温暖舒适的被子。  
左手臂放在被子外面，肘窝处以医用胶布固定着细长的输血用针头。沿着透明的塑料管看上去，管子的另一端以同样的方式固定在那人的肘窝里。鲜艳的红色液体在塑料管里流动，从他的身体，流进他的身体。  
“……哥哥……” 加隆轻声地唤他。  
那人立刻从浅眠里惊醒过来。  
“加隆，你醒了……”他看了一眼墙上的挂钟，按停了输液器，拔掉了自己肘窝里的针头。  
“感觉怎么样？我这里没有富余的血袋可以用……所以只好……”  
“……我没事。” 加隆疲惫地笑了起来。

果然是他……  
这一次冒险……终于也是值得的了。

加隆不错神地注视着那人的眉眼，像是要把他这副心疼的样子刻印在自己心里。  
日夜思念的人就在眼前……这感觉竟有几分不真实。  
为了能见到他，他付出的代价越来越大，可他就像着了魔一样不肯放弃。这一次比以往任何一次都更接近死亡……然而最终还是他赢了。

“……加隆……” 那双深蓝色的眼里同样混合着难以言明的情绪，显然是想问些什么……  
“哥……”他抢在对方开口之前，带点撒娇似的小声说，“我渴。”  
“……哦，好，等一下。”

他小心地扶起加隆，让他斜靠在自己怀里。右手臂圈住他，左手轻轻地捋顺他的头发，温柔的一吻轻印在他的侧脸：  
“加隆……”  
“嗯？”  
“……喝水吧。”

加隆就着他的手慢慢喝了半杯水，然后微微扭过头，回吻了他的脸颊：“拜托，别露出这种表情好不好？每次的任务都是我自愿接下来的。能为你做点事情，我很高兴。记住，你没什么对不起我的，我也不需要你的保护。只要到最后……我还能看见你，就足够了。”  
“……这次是什么任务？很棘手是吗？” 他终于问道，“你伤得很厉害……”  
“是啊，麻烦得很。我还以为再也见不到你了……不过……还好……” 他避重就轻地应着，声音渐渐低下来。腕伤处有种牵扯神经的痛，经历了三天刑讯的身体也开始难以支持下去。  
“很疼吗？”那人掏出手帕拭去他额角的冷汗，“我再给你打一剂止痛针吧？”  
“不！”加隆浑身一颤，猛地抓住那人的胳膊，手腕上传来剧烈的痛楚，他条件反射地放开手。  
“……我不需要……” 他的语气几乎像在恳求， “我不需要止痛针……我不想睡着……我只想……这么看着你……”  
“乖，听哥哥的话。” 那人吻了吻他的额头，“你的脸色实在不好。”  
“……我说过，不、需、要！” 加隆低吼，眼里闪过瞬间的泪光，“……我不想睡着……”  
“好啦，别跟我耍小孩子脾气。我知道你从小最怕打针。”那人站起来，准备针管和药剂，“放心吧，不会疼的。你闭上眼睛，稍微休息一会儿，我就在这里陪你。”  
“……你不会走？” 加隆迟疑地看着他。  
“我不走。”那人语气坚决地对他承诺道，嘴角浮上宠溺的微笑。  
就像他在梦里看到的一样。

“……那好，你保证。”  
“我保证。”  
止痛剂很快开始起效，加隆昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

5.

【你以为让他睡过去就可以高枕无忧了吗？简直是愚蠢至极！】  
你又对他做了什么？！  
【你看不出来？我跟你说过，我受够了。就算这次不行，还会有下次，再下次。】  
你真是疯了！如果你再敢伤害他，我绝不会放过你的！  
【‘绝不会放过我？可笑！你能把我怎么样呢？比如说，我现在要是这样做……】

那人倾身向前，在加隆的唇上重重一吻。

【他安静的样子真让我爱得发狂！】  
……你！  
【怎样？你吻过他的唇吗？从来没有！因为你不敢啊！】

恶魔发出了低沉的冷笑。

【我真不敢相信，面对这样的他，你居然还能控制得住？你如果不是根本不爱他，就是虚伪到了极致！】  
【要知道，在这个世界上，唯有爱与死，是绝对无法控制的。】  
……你给我住口！  
【我为什么要住口？今天我偏要揭开你这张虚伪的面具！你口口声声说爱他，却到现在都不敢碰他！你以为这是因为你有多么冷静克制？你错了！其实，你根本就没有自己标榜的那么爱他。】  
……不，如果不是有你……我就可以……  
【不是有我？笑话！你难道不明白我为什么会存在？撒加，你真是太伪善了！明明想要他想得快发疯，却连一个字都不敢承认！我和你可不一样。我就是爱他，爱到想拥有他的每一寸身体和灵魂。】  
那你有没有想过，他是不是爱你？你的纠缠又是不是愚蠢至极的一厢情愿？即便根本得不到他的回馈，你也要违背他本意地去占有吗？就算你真能得到他的躯壳，那又怎样？他的灵魂绝不会属于你！  
【哈，你说得都没错！就因为你这些飘渺的说辞，我已经忍得太久了！确切地说，十二次！我眼睁睁地看着他离开我十二次。这第十三次，我绝不会再忍！】  
即便他从此恨透了你？即便他再也不会原谅你？  
【即便如此，我也不会再忍下去！注定得不到的人，我宁可干干脆脆地毁了他！更何况……到最后他会憎恨的人究竟是我还是你，只怕还不一定！】  
你要做什么？！……我不会允许你……  
【得了吧，真想阻止我就不妨试试吧！记住，撒加，这可是你最后的机会！最好不要后悔！】

 

6.  
这让他沉沦的怀抱也是一样……  
如此熟悉，又如此陌生。  
哥哥……不要离开……我唯一的爱人……只有你……  
哥哥……  
你还在为我们而困惑吗？……可我就是想要你……只想要你……  
哥哥……  
加隆在昏睡中抓住身下的床单，胸口突然憋闷得厉害，他霍然张开眼，大口大口地喘息。揽着他的手臂收紧了片刻，加隆的身体微微一僵，立刻想挣脱开，可那个人却把他搂得更紧了。  
“梦里面的情话说得那么动听，怎么一醒过来就急着要走呢？”  
声音丝毫没变，语气却大相径庭。  
加隆浑身上下都绷紧了：  
“……你放开我！”  
“亲爱的，你这是在命令我么？”牢牢地禁锢住怀里的人，火热的唇印在加隆的颈侧，满意地感觉到他无法抑制地瑟缩了一下。  
“真是不好意思，我最恨别人命令我了。”他淡淡地说着，突然反手将加隆压在床上。  
“……放开！” 身下的人愣怔了片刻，紧接着便是剧烈的挣扎。  
“何必做这种无谓的举动。”他冷笑起来，“就凭你现在的身体状况，再怎么挣扎只怕也是徒劳的吧。”  
好整以暇地说着这样的话，同时轻易地控制住加隆的挣动，将他的双手拉高，以随身携带的手铐交叉固定在床头。  
“……你到底要做什么？！”  
隐约有了不祥的预感，加隆的眼里掠过极为少见的一丝慌乱。  
“到这时还不肯叫我的名字啊……加隆，看看你现在的眼神……不是很清楚我要做什么吗？”那人俯身吻上来，细致地碾磨着加隆的唇，趁他呼吸不稳时强硬地侵入口腔，含住他的舌用力吸吮……  
“……放开……” 加隆含糊地说着，却抗不过对方的强势入侵。他拼命想扭过脸，却被死死按住了双肩。  
“放开我……”  
他声音模糊地拒绝着，不管不顾地咬了下去。  
“嘶……”强吻他的人低低叫了声痛。  
虽说吻得有几分忘情，他却也时刻注意着加隆越发紧张的身体反应。自认为已经躲避得足够快了，没想到竟还是被压在身下的人狠狠地咬破了唇角，嘴里一时间溢满了咸涩发苦的血腥味。  
“还真是毫不留情呢……”他用指尖沾了沾嘴角的血，眯起眼睛看着那一点艳红，“加隆，在你眼里，我跟他，到底有什么不同？”  
“……你们……根本没有丝毫相同……”  
“哦？这么说也未免太绝对了吧？你看，我们至少有着同一张脸，共享着同一个大脑，支配着同一具身体……至于说到对你的感情，那更是如出一辙的迷恋和疯狂！难道不是吗？”  
“迷恋？疯狂？”加隆喃喃着那人的措辞，“不……他说过，他是我哥哥，永远都是。”  
那个人突然爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“所以，你认为你们之间只停留在兄弟间的感情？这可真是我听过的最大的笑话。”他凑近加隆的脸，以指尖温柔摩挲他的眉眼，“可爱的小傻瓜，你被那个虚与委蛇的‘撒加哥哥’给骗了。我跟他明明就是一体两面，怎么可能如此泾渭分明地割裂开呢？”  
“……别碰我……” 加隆极力回避着他的触碰， “随便你用什么刑罚折磨我都行，只要……别碰我……”  
“如果我拒绝呢？如果我偏要碰你呢？你现在还能做些什么？要喊你那个哥哥来救你吗？你猜……他会来吗？”恶魔般的微笑出现在他无比熟悉的面孔上，加隆觉得心脏划过一阵刺痛。  
“既然你永远都不会选择我……那么，我也别无选择。”  
“我眼看着他放走了你十二次，这第十三次机会，我绝不会再错过。”  
恶魔的手掌抚上加隆的小腹，慢吞吞地一粒粒解开衣衫上的纽扣，又逐渐向下移到长裤的拉链。  
“放手。”加隆紧紧咬住嘴唇，唇上片刻便被碾磨出层层血印。  
“……不如这样吧，” 恶魔不为所动地褪下他的长裤，爱不释手地抚摸着他精致的腰窝，轻声低语如同致命的蛊惑， “加隆，乖乖为我打开你的身体，我就告诉你一个秘密，关于你最爱的 ‘撒加哥哥’的秘密。怎么样？”  
“……不……” 感觉到下身已裸露在冰凉的空气里，加隆痛苦地闭上眼，他想转过脸去，下颌却被强硬地控制住。  
“即便要拒绝，也该看着我的眼睛说啊。”指尖掠过长长的睫毛，细碎的吻纷纷落在锁骨，牙齿在胸腹部留下处处紫红色的咬痕，“亲爱的加隆，你真的不想知道你的‘撒加哥哥’到底是怎样看待你的吗？”  
掌心抚弄了几下那尚在沉睡的器官，指尖在前端皮肤上轻轻滑过。  
“……不……” 加隆勉力压抑着自己，却仍禁不住微微喘息， “……别碰我……”  
“别碰你？事到如今还要说这样的话，未免太晚了吧？”  
“我倒是觉得……你的身体……早就等待着这一刻呢。”  
修长手指捏住一侧乳尖，毫不怜惜地揉捻了几下，那点樱红立刻挺立起来。  
“你看，这不是很有反应的吗？”话音里几许得意混着几许嘲讽，火烫的手掌再次掠过加隆的分身，“既然他不能给你极致的快乐，那就换我来吧。”  
“……别碰我！” 加隆想要并拢双腿，可对方早已看破他的意图，一手用力按在他的左胯，另一手强行抬高他的右腿，让他的最隐秘处以屈辱的姿势完全暴露在自己面前。  
“别做无谓的挣扎了，你的手腕才刚缝合好，我也实在不想再弄伤你。”恶魔眯起血色的双眼，冷冷说道。  
“混蛋……”加隆恨恨地瞪着他，“你算什么……唔……”  
后面的话没能说出口，对方抬起两根手指压在他唇上，强硬地撬开他的齿缝，逼他将自己的手指含在嘴里。  
加隆的眼里瞬间腾起惊天动地的海潮，雪亮如闪电般的杀意一晃而过。他正要用力咬下去，却听见那暗夜絮语般的沉暗声音低低说道：  
“你的‘撒加哥哥’，他其实什么都知道。”  
海蓝色的瞳孔骤然收缩，加隆难以置信地看着眼前这个熟悉又陌生的人，一时竟忘了再做任何挣扎或反击。  
“他早就知道我的存在，也知道我想对你做什么。”  
不可能。  
手指在温热的口腔里徘徊，微微用力压住了舌面。  
“你每次受伤，他都知道是为什么。虽然每次都在事后叫嚣说要杀了我，可是，如你所见，我还活得好好的。”  
不可能。  
加隆大睁着眼睛，却好像什么也看不清。耳边只剩下恶魔低沉的嗓音，那话语就像一丝丝柔韧银线，细密地死死缠绕在他心头，勒出一缕缕惨烈的血痕。  
“他从来没有现身阻止我……你想知道是为什么吗？”  
手指退出他的口腔，向更私隐的地方探索而去，黏腻湿冷的异物触及穴口的皮肤，加隆不由自主地打了个寒颤，却脱口问道：  
“……为什么……”  
恶魔露出一抹满意的微笑：  
“这才乖嘛。”他轻抚着加隆的侧脸，“那是因为……”  
他有意拖长音调，同时毫无犹疑地探入一指。  
加隆的身子猛地弹了一下，紧接着便僵硬不动，他微张开嘴急剧喘息，像是一尾被抛弃在烈日下暴晒的鱼。  
仅有唾液的润滑并不足够，再加上甬道实在太过紧张，温热的血液顿时沿着入侵者的手指流了出来。  
加隆紧紧盯着他，像是感觉不到深埋进体内的强烈痛感，只颤声重复着问他：  
“……为什么？”  
“因为……”  
第二根手指也即刻没入了恶魔梦寐以求的那具身体。  
加隆咬紧了下唇，任凭唇角流下的血线无声淌过下颌。  
“他也想知道……”  
第三根手指侵入的时候，痛楚似乎都已经麻木，加隆看着面前的人一张一合的嘴唇，想要就此失去意识却都做不到，只能听任他说出的字字句句如同狂乱的冰雨般扑面而来，将他浸没在一片潮湿寒冷之中。  
“……你是不是始终只爱他一个人。你看，他明明就跟我一样，想要得到你，想得要发疯，可他就是不敢承认啊。乱伦悖德的罪名压在他心里，让他生怕有朝一日，他会因此丢掉自己那闪闪发亮的未来。所以，每次我用尽方法折磨你，想让你改变心意来爱我的时候……他都在那里……沉默地……看着我们啊！”  
手指撤出的同时，硬挺如利刃的性器深深插入加隆的身体。  
“啊……”眼前闪过一道白光，劈裂般的痛让加隆终于惨呼出声。  
不可能。  
“没什么是不可能的。你自己也说过，能够找到你的只有他。亲爱的加隆，你仔细想想看，你的‘撒加哥哥’明明每次都以有任务为借口让你远走高飞呀，可为什么我派出去的人偏偏每次都能再抓到你呢？”  
“……我…不信！……我不信！！……我……啊啊啊啊！！！……”  
硕大灼热的利器近乎毫无章法地在他体内冲撞不休……肉体的疼痛上升至极限之后，反而全被刻骨的锥心之痛所掩盖。  
加隆被迫无所保留地承受那狂风暴雨般的侵犯，他的身体就像一艘无助的船，被狂烈的浪涛一次次无情吞噬，朝着深暗阴冷的海底直直坠去。

 

7.

军用吉普车在一条夯实的土路上颠簸，路旁的树在风中疯狂摇晃，憧憧的影子张牙舞爪地映在风挡玻璃上。划破天空的闪电和震耳欲聋的雷声过后，憋闷了一整天的暴雨终于倾盆泻下。  
车子驶进自助加油站后停了下来。  
它的周围是风声呼啸的黑夜，雨水噼噼啪啪地砸在车顶。

【到底还是想开了嘛……这样多好！怎么样，他是不是比你每晚想象的还要美味得多？】  
住口！  
【你就不会说点儿别的？比如说，你真的不打算感谢我一下？如果没有我，你怎么可能得偿所愿呢？】  
……感谢你？

驾驶位上的人发出低沉的冷笑。

你那样对待他，居然还想我感谢你？！  
【我怎样对他了？我可只尝到一丁点儿甜头而已！后面那些事，全都是你自己做的呀。不信你回头看看，他身上的那些印记，有几处是我留下的？】

他深吸了口气，转过头去。  
加隆躺在后座上沉沉昏睡，身上换过了干净的衣服，受伤的手腕也经过再一次的细心处理。只是，他睡得并不安稳，眉心紧皱，呼吸急促，手指紧张地弯曲，像是要抓住什么不存在的东西。他的领口微微敞开着，露出的脖颈和锁骨上覆满了青紫色的吻痕……

【现在你同意我的看法了吧？他这么安静的时候，是不是美得叫人发疯？】  
我该怎么办……  
【你在问我的意见？】  
加隆……我该拿你……怎么办？  
【我说撒加，你不会真这么没用吧？要不然，我们俩商量一下，你把这具身体彻底交给我好了。反正我在他眼里已经是十恶不赦了，干脆让我带他走。】  
你说什么？  
【我说，我可以带他走。】  
……走到哪里？  
【这跟你无关，你只要把控制权交给我，以后再也别出来捣乱就好。怎么样？】  
不可能。  
【难道你也想带他走？那可就是另外一回事了……你不妨猜猜，等他清醒过来，到底会更恨你呢，还是更恨我？我猜，让他恨之入骨的，应该是……】

他转回头去，看着不停摇摆的雨刷器，它们像是在跳着一场疯狂的舞蹈。  
暗蓝色的眼里渐渐燃起决绝的火焰。  
他慢慢打开手边的收纳箱，从里面拿出一个白色的药瓶。

【喂喂，不是吧？你居然还敢说我卑鄙……】  
我早该这么做。  
【……真是过河拆桥啊，撒加！你以为这样就能一劳永逸吗？】  
至少，明天的太阳升起来的时候，他绝不会再记得你对他做过的一切。同样的，我绝不会给他任何恨我的机会。

他打开瓶盖，倒出两片蓝白的药片。  
他调整了一下椅背，倾过身扶起加隆，以自己的唇舌小心地将药片推进加隆嘴里，又以同样的方式给他喂下几口水。  
然后，他摇开一线车窗，随手把那个药瓶扔出窗外，突然闪现的电光在他脸上一晃而逝。  
一辆车恰在此时开过加油站，闪烁的车灯在他那暗蓝色的眼神里倒映出些许鲜血般的赤红色。  
几滴雨水被风吹进车内，沾在他的侧脸上，像是泪水无端地滑落。

车子重新发动起来，穿过漆黑而嘈杂的重重雨幕，沿着这条仿佛没有尽头的路继续开了下去……

 

END

 

所以，这篇里的撒哥仍然是个BT的精分，出现黑色方括号的时候是两个人格的脑内对话。  
WW和BB互相知道对方存在，再加上只知道哥哥精分却以为哥哥不知道他自己精分的隆少少。  
隆少少接的任务是WW给的，原本的目的是希望他借此别回来了，但BB掌握身体控制权之后就会派人去把隆少少抓回来……每次能够顺利找到隆少少当然是因为……WW每次到了最后总会为了自己不要那么寂寞而留下隆少少的去向信息，其实他内心深处是无法承受隆少少一去不复返的（我个人觉得，这篇里的蓝撒哥比黑撒哥要渣……o(╯□╰)o）  
对于加隆来说，为了他蓝哥哥上刀山下火海也在所不惜……而小黑哥在他眼里，显然是个破坏者的角色


End file.
